Es solo el comienzo
by RequeteMiau
Summary: Craig intenta rescatar la desastrosa víspera de año nuevo tras una riña con su amado Tweek. (Feliz 2016 para todos c: ). Creek.


**Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece.

 **Summary** : Craig intenta rescatar la desastrosa víspera de año nuevo tras una riña con su amado Tweek. (Feliz 2016 para todos c: ). Creek.

 _ **Es solo el comienzo**_

-Ahh mmm C-Craig nghmm- Escuchaba gimotear a Tweek bajo mí, se encontraba cerrando fuertemente sus ojos y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Hermoso.

-Tweekers- Dije su nombre con voz ronca en su oído a la vez que embestía con más fuerza a mi amado rubio.

-C-Craaaaig- Repitió mi nombre, cada vez más fuerte al igual que…

-PUTA MADRE- Grité molesto al escuchar el odioso tono de llamada de mi celular. Busqué el aparato sin despegar mi rostro de la almohada, cuando logré encontrarlo, detuve el ruido y lancé el objeto al otro lado de mi habitación. Intente inútilmente volver a conciliar el sueño, tarde unos minutos en darme cuenta que no lo lograría, gruñí molesto dándole un puñetazo al colchón, sí, había amanecido con un humor de perros. Me senté de mala gana en la cama, froté mis ojos, me levanté y caminé perezosamente hacia el baño de mi habitación para darme una ducha fría y "calmarme". Luego de cumplir mi cometido, salí de la ducha, até una toalla en mi cintura y volví a sentarme en la cama de mi habitación meditando por unos minutos.

Definitivamente estaba más amargado de lo usual, ¿pero cómo no estarlo? Si todo lo que había estado esperando e idealizando hasta en mis sueños se había ido al carajo por una gran estupidez. Hoy es el primer año nuevo que iba a pasar con Tweek como pareja, quería hacerlo feliz y a diferencia de lo usual demostrarle un poco más lo que siento por él, pero no, tenía que joderlo todo, ahora Tweek no quería hablarme, no contestaba mis llamadas ni mensajes, además de que me sacó literalmente a patadas de su casa el día anterior.

Pasé unos segundos así, sintiéndome el mayor idiota del mundo, hasta que escuché mi estómago gruñir lo que distrajo mi atención. Miré hacia el reloj de la pared, ya eran casi las 4 de la tarde, producto de la riña con Tweek el día anterior me desvelé y por consecuencia terminé despertando tan tarde. Salí de mi habitación en busca de alimento, fui hasta la cocina donde me encontré con mi hermana menor sentada frente a la mesa mientras comía unas tostadas a deshora.

-Vístete imbécil- Me dijo Ruby con tono amargo junto a una expresión de asco en su rosto. Le dedique la seña familiar la cual respondió de la misma forma. Me acerqué a ella y tomé el pan tostado que acababa de preparase, le di una mordida y subí a mi habitación no sin antes oír una sarta di improperios que mi dulce hermana me dedicaba.

-Por eso Tweek no quiere estar contigo- Fue lo último que le escuché decir cuando estaba a punto de entrar a mi habitación. Me quede estático unos segundos, con mi mano posada en la perrilla de la puerta y la otra sosteniendo la tostada. Tweek es mi punto débil y todos lo saben. Tras unos segundos entré cabizbajo a mi habitación, recordar la situación con mi rubio definitivamente me deprimía. Cerré dando un sonoro portazo.

Debía hacer algo, no puedo pasar tanto tiempo sin Tweek, desde que somos niños somos inseparables y bueno, todo esto aumento al volvernos oficialmente una pareja hace un par de meses atrás. Debo admitir que la relación no ha sido perfecta, básicamente por mi culpa, sé que no soy muy dulce ni expresivo, no obstante, intento en vano cada día ser mejor. En el fondo sé que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para Tweekers a pesar de eso no puedo aceptar alejarme de él, soy demasiado egoísta para eso, molería a golpes a quien intentara acercarse a él, la sola idea de que alguien más lo ame y pueda expresarlo, como a mí me ha permitido, me hace sentir molesto. Cada vez que le doy vueltas a este tema me doy cuenta que Tweek se ha vuelto una gran y poderosa droga para mí, la cual no estoy dispuesto a dejar.

-Craig tienes una llamada- Escuché decir a mi madre al otro lado de la puerta. Salí rápidamente escaleras abajo con la esperanza de que fuera el chico adicto al café.

-Hola- Contesté con mi característico tono neutral intentando ocultar mis nervios.

-Craaaaaaig ¿Dónde demonios estás?- Escuché decir a Clyde al otro lado de la línea.

-Jódete- Colgué inmediatamente el teléfono al ser golpeado por la gran decepción de que no se tratara del rubio que tanto anhelaba. Enseguida volvió a sonar el teléfono, me quede mirándolo unos segundos sin responder.

-Contesta carajo- Ordenó molesta Ruby quien acababa de llegar a mi lado, tomó el teléfono y puso la bocina en mi oído, acto seguido tomo violentamente mi mano derecha haciendo que sujetara el aparato.

-¿Dónde se supone que estás Craig? ¿Ya se te olvido que vamos a celebrar el año nuevo todo el día en mi casa?- Reconocí la voz de Token.

-Ah, sí, eso- Contesté desinteresadamente.

-Lo olvidaste- Afirmó con tono cansado- pasa por Tweek y ven a mi casa, tenemos mucho que hacer antes de la noche-Anunció el chico al otro lado de la línea. Al escuchar el nombre del rubio, abrí exageradamente mis ojos, esta era mi oportunidad para acceder a él.

-Dile a Tweek que esté listo para salir en 30 minutos pero no que yo pasaré por él- Ordené para luego cortar la llamada sin despedirme, acto seguido corrí a mi habitación, me vestí rápidamente, alimenté a Strippes y salí de la casa camino a la de Tweek. Al llegar al hogar del rubio toqué impaciente el timbre, un momento después pude escuchar cómo se acercaban alguien a la puerta.

-Oooh Hola Craig- Saludó emocionada la señora Tweak.

-Hola, vengo por Tweek- Contesté neutral.

-Está arriba cariño, pasa- Dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarme entrar lo que hice en seguida, subí las escaleras y caminé hasta llegar a la habitación de Tweek a la cual entré sin tocar.

-GAH- Gritó el rubio al notar mi presencia- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Continuó esta vez frunciendo el ceño.

-Vine por ti, ¿qué no es obvio?- Pregunté mientras me acercaba a él hasta quedar frente a frente.

-Ngh, vete, no quiero estar c-contigo- Ordenó con tono dudoso en las últimas palabras lo cual me hizo sentir al fin esperanza de que las cosas sí podrían salir como deseo esta noche.

-Pero yo no puedo estar sin ti Tweekers- Contesté tratando de sonar lo más romántico posible, por dentro sentía que moría, si no fuera por él, jamás nadie en este mundo me escucharía hablar de esta asquerosa manera.

-Ngh c-cállate- Reprendió evitando mi mirada con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Dios, no sé cómo no ha enamorado a todo South Park.

-Vamos Tweekers, olvida todo, quiero estar junto a ti- Susurré mientras tomaba su muñeca izquierda y acercaba mis labios a los suyos. Aunque Tweek fuera un neurótico nunca ha podido negarse a mí en estas situaciones si no las detiene a tiempo.

-Ngh yo…jódet…-No lo deje terminar ya que uní eufóricamente mis labios a los suyos, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos hasta que quedó sentado en su cama, aproveché el momento y me posé sobre él, haciendo que se recostara y sujetando firmemente sus muñecas.

-Gah detente imbécil- Dijo apenas libere sus labios. Eso dolió, bastante, el efímero sentimiento de esperanza que me inundó unos momentos atrás se desvanecía nuevamente. Lo quedé mirando estupefacto unos segundos. Tal vez con el paso de los meses se ha estado volviendo invulnerable a mí, en cambio yo cada día me siento más endeble ante su suave piel, su aroma, su cabello, incluso solo su nombre.

-Craig ¿no crees que es muy temprano para "eso"?- Escuché decir a una voz femenina a mi espaldas. Liberé lentamente a Tweek y me puse de pie encontrándome a la señora Tweek bajo el umbral de la puerta de la habitación con una sonrisa traviesa. Nunca he podido entender a los padres del rubio, todo lo que debería molestarles solo parece causarles gracia.

-No, no lo creo- Respondí honestamente con mi semblante serio, ante lo cual la mujer soltó una risita. De seguro pensó que estoy bromeando, pero yo jamás bromeo si se trata de Tweekers, quien ya se había levantado y posicionado junto a mí, tiritando como de costumbre.

-Ya deberían irse-Sugirió la mujer mientras nos dirigía una mirada atenta esperando que reaccionáramos.

-¡Gah!- Gritó Tweek mientras tomaba rápidamente su mochila y la colocaba en su espalda, comenzó a caminar apresuradamente hacia la salida de la vivienda seguido por mí- Nos vemos ngh mañana- Se despidió, a la vez que yo le hacia "la señal" a su madre cuando la misma cerraba la puerta.

Caminamos en silencio por varias cuadras. Pude notar como los tics de Tweek era más fuertes y constantes que los habituales.

-Hey- Dije tomando suavemente su mano, mi acompañante al sentir el contacto dio un gritito y acabó bruscamente la unión. Bien, eso también dolió.- Vamos Tweek, no sigas así.- Pedí ante lo cual solo me dedico una mirada que reflejaba su molestia. – Por favor- Continué.

-Tú me traicionaste Tucker- Respondió dándome nuevamente una mirada ácida.

-Juro que no es lo que parece, solo fue un ratito, nunca más volverá a pasar, lo prometo- Hablé controlando el tono lastimero que amenazaba por salir a cada palabra.

-Ngh no lo creo- Se negó nuevamente.

-Aunque sea déjame explicarte- Rogué sin poder contener esta vez un timbre levemente desesperado en mi voz. Tweek ignoró mi petición acelerando el ritmo de su caminar, dejándome atrás.

Me quede unos segundos quieto como idiota, la situación ya me estaba superando, si tan solo me escuchara todo se solucionaría.

Una vez en la casa de Token, fulminé a Clyde con la mirada y subí al cuarto del anfitrión para intentar pensar con tranquilidad un nuevo plan para salvar la noche. Estuve aproximadamente una hora ideando discursos para calmar a Tweek, intenté formar uno corto y convincente de acuerdo al tiempo, que puedo asegurar, me escucharía. Fui sacado de mis pensamientos al ver a Token entrar por la puerta de su habitación.

-Craig vamos a meternos a la piscina un rato para hacer tiempo antes de que lleguen todos- Me notificó el dueño de casa.

-Está bien, ya bajaré- Dije incorporándome. Una de las tantas cosas que amo de la casa de Token es la gran piscina temperada que poseía. Apenas el dueño del lugar comenzó a caminar a la salida de la habitación lo detuve- Hey, necesito ayuda- Pedí sin rodeos, al oírme mi acompañante abrió exageradamente sus ojos. No sé de qué tanto se sorprende, soy humano después de todo, también necesito ayuda a veces ¿no?, no, en realidad no, debo estar muy jodido para pedirla, pero muy a mi pesar ese momento había llegado.

-¿Qué sucede Craig?- Preguntó cautelosamente el chico de color.

-Es Tweek- Contesté- No sé qué hacer para que me perdone.

-Lo hiciste enojar otra vez- Afirmó, luego soltó un suspiro cansado.- Solo dale tiempo y ya, siempre se le pasa luego de un par de días.

-Ese es el problema, no puedo ni quiero esperar esta vez- Rebatí frunciendo el ceño, la situación verdaderamente me fastidiaba y por sobre todo me inquietaba.

-¿Por qué tanto apuro?- Volvió a preguntar con tono confuso. En respuesta le dediqué una expresión de "¿cómo puedes ser tan imbécil de preguntar eso?"- Aaaah entiendo- Agregó luego de meditar unos momentos.- Creo saber cómo remediar el asunto.

-Por favor- Pedí austeramente.

-Sí, solo no jodas más en estas horas- Pidió Token antes de salir de la habitación. Una vez solo, saqué de mi mochila mi traje de baño y me cambié de ropa. Detesto pedir la intervención de terceros en mi relación, pero si hay alguien en que puedo confiar en este pueblo es en Token Black.

Una vez en la piscina, mi mirada se fue directamente al pequeño rubio sentado al borde de la misma, se veía tan adorable con su cabello rubio empapado al igual que su atractivo y delicado cuerpo. Ante esta imagen me acerqué por reflejo hasta él y lo abracé por la espalda sin pensar.

-¡Gah, me secuestran ayuda!- Gritó sin pensar, hasta que volteó a mirarme y se calmó- ngh suéltame –Exigió.

-No-Respondí automáticamente mientras disfrutaba el contacto con el de ojos verdes. De un momento a otro sentí como caía y me hundía en el agua. Tweek me había lanzado a la piscina. Al instante de salir a floté, noté como sus hermosos ojos verdes me miraban llenos de irritación y a la vez como se le escapaba una lagrimita.

-Wooow eso sí que estuvo bueno Tweek- Reía Clyde quien estaba al otro lado de la piscina sujeto a un flotador. Le di una mirada fría ante la cual se calló de golpe.- Digo…¡Tweeeeeek como se te ocurre hacerle eso a Craig!- Reprendió falsamente.

-Ngh se lo merece- Respondió el rubio, acto seguido se alejó del lugar, perdiéndolo de vista.

-¿Que entiendes por no joderlo más?- Cuestionó Token. Le dedique "la seña" mientras soltando un gruñido irritado.

Así pasaron las horas, decidí mantenerme alejado de Tweek, no quería arruinar esta noche por lo menos para él con mis constantes acosos que claramente lo irritaban. La fiesta comenzó alrededor de las 9 PM, poco a poco comenzaron a llegar los invitados, "salude" a algunos cuantos mientras veía como Tweek por su parte los recibía felizmente. Me sentía celoso, ver como conversaba y reía con otras personas mientras a mí solo me dedicaba miradas amargas. Así seguí un par de horas, bebía un poco junto a mis compañeros de clase y vigilaba a Tweek, fingía ponerle atención a las conversaciones mientras observaba al rubio, comía una hamburguesa a la vez que me deleitaba a lo lejos con su melodiosa voz…en fin todo terminaba en él. A cada minuto que pasaba me iba sintiendo más desdichado por la ausencia del rubio. Finalmente decidí aislarme, llené un vaso con vodka y subí a la azotea de la mansión, me senté en una esquina y dirigí mi mirada al cielo repleto de radiantes estrellas, si iba a estar deprimido el resto de la noche, por lo menos debía estar con una buena vista.

Realmente sentía un vació sin el rubio paranoico a mi lado. Ya faltaba poco para que el reloj diera las 12 pm y comenzara oficialmente un nuevo año acompañado de los escandalosos fuegos artificiales, los cuales, contrario a cualquier pronóstico, esperaba ansioso, por lo menos antes de la riña con Tweek, tenía la expectativa de calmarlo, abrazarlo y besarlo a cada minuto mientras su rostro era iluminado con las resplandecientes explosiones. Esa era la forma ideal para comenzar el año, nuevamente a su lado, junto a él no importaba que tan jodido se volviera todo, mientras me permitiera amarlo mi vida estaría completa.

El problema surge cuando el conflicto es con él. Así como en la situación actual, sentía como el mundo se me venía abajo, como todo perdía sentido y mi humor decaía a cada segundo.

Pase meditando así largos minutos hasta que solo quedaban un par de minutos para el primero de enero. Tal vez estaba exagerando pero me sentía a cada minuto más desdichado.

-Tal vez si me lanzó del tejado nadie lo notaría- Susurré para mí mismo dramatizando la situación.

-H-hey ngh- Escuché una melodiosa y temerosa voz. Voltee rápidamente encontrándome con Tweek quien se asomaba tímidamente por la puerta que daba al tejado.

-Tweek- Respondí poniéndome inmediatamente de pie- ¿q-qué haces aquí?- pregunté confuso, lo cual esta vez no pude esconder, tampoco quería hacerlo, era el momento de no fingir más y demostrarle todo lo que siento. No iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad que me ofrecía mi rubio, viniendo a mi cuando ya daba todo por perdido esta noche.

-Craig ngh- Dijo mi nombre mientras caminaba tímidamente hacia mí- quiero que ngh hablemos.

-Tweek- Lo nombre nuevamente dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa al oír sus últimas palabras, al fin había entrado en razón.

-Sabes yo ngh ¡lo siento!…Clyde me explicó todo lo que sucedió- Reveló con una mirada arrepentida. Por un momento quedé descolocado, estaba tan concentrado en el rubio que había olvidado el resto de la historia que nos llevaba a este momento, como el hecho de que castaño era el culpable de todo, a quien vi, antes de subir al tejado, siendo reprendiendo duramente por Token.

-Oh- Respondí procesando aun la información- Tweek te juro que yo no quería ir a Harbucks. es solo que Clyde no se callaba, no podía soportarlo más y terminé por acceder, tu sabes que yo jamás te traicionaría, amo el café de Tweek Bros pero nunca tanto como te amo a ti- Dije rápidamente uno de los discursos que había preparado por el miedo a que el chico se arrepintiera, me golpeara y abandonara nuevamente.- Sé lo importante que es para ti tu negocio familiar y lo que sea importante para ti, será importante para mi Tweekers, por favor no me prives del placer de estar a tu lado.- Completé sinceramente arrepentido.

-Ngh eso me dijeron Craig- Habló mientras tomaba dulcemente mi mano derecha. Al fin sentía que volvía a tocar el cielo- Lo siento, debí haberte escuchado y no hacer caso a los rumores de Facebook.

-Mataré a quien haya subido esa jodida foto- Juré mirando hacia otra dirección, en seguida volví a prestarle todo mi atención al chico de los ojos verdes- Tweekers no sabes cómo me siento cuando no estas a mi lado- Confesé con tono levemente lastimero.

-Ngh pero sí sé cómo me siento yo…lamento ser de esta ngh forma Craig- Se disculpó dándome un pequeño apretón en la mano que ya sostenía.

-Tweek amo como eres- Corregí mientras acariciaba suavemente su mejilla.

-C-Craig eres ngh yo te a-Fue interrumpido cuando escuchamos la primera explosión de los fuegos artificiales, ambos volteamos a ver el cielo iluminado con luces de colores- Ngh moriremos, ¡oh dios vamos a morir Craig!

-Claro que no…-Tranquilicé abrazándolo suavemente- Todo va a estar bien mientras estés a mi lado, lo juro- Prometí susurrándole al oído.

-Te amo ngh Craig- Me susurró. Sentía su cuerpo relajarse cada vez más como también el mío volvía a llenarse de la dicha que solo él puede brindarme. Nos miramos fijamente unos segundos hasta que no pude resistir más y uní bruscamente nuestros labios, beso el cual, gloriosamente, el rubio respondió al instante.

-No vuelvas a alejarte de mí- Ordené volviendo a recobrar mi habitual tono sereno, acto seguido mordí su cuello.

-Ngh Craig…-Gimoteó con su dulce voz. Seguí besando su cuello a la vez que comenzaba a explorar su torso por debajo de su camisa con mi mano derecha mientras posaba mi mano izquierda en su cintura para acercar más nuestros cuerpos.

-Felices 5 meses juntos Tweekers- Volví a susurra en su oído para luego unir nuevamente nuestros labios en un intenso beso.

-Felices ngh 5 meses C-Craig- Respondió entrecortadamente producto de la falta de aire. Estaba sonrojado, con sus ojos entrecerrados y jadeando, al verlo así, mi autocontrol a cada segundo se iba más al carajo- Quiero que estemos juntos ngh siempre- Agregó.

-Este es solo el comienzo Tweekers…me tienes loco- Afirmé. Pude ver como una hermosa y tímida sonrisita se formaba en sus labios los cuales volví a capturar eufóricamente a la vez que continuaba y aumentaba mis caricias. La desesperación por sentir cada vez más su cuerpo se revelaba en mis impacientes manos que lo recorrían sin parar. Él es el único que puede lograr ponerme de esta forma, el único que puede llevarme al cielo y al infierno tan solo con unas palabras…el único al que le daré todo de mí.

Al oír sus gimoteos que solo me incitaban a cada segundo más, no pude evitar sonreír con malicia….definitivamente iba a ser una buena noche, tal como soñé.

-Feliz año nuevo- Sentencie. No lo dejaría escapar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Feliz año nuevo a tooodos! Lo prometido es deuda! xD Aquí un Creek para empezar el año c:! espero que todos la hayan pasado muy bien y comiencen con toda la energía del mundo este 2016. Por mi parte comencé mi año jugando just dance jajaja en fin espero que les gusté, quería hacer sufrir a Craig para variar xd quise darle más momento romanticones, no como un Stan salvaje (que jamás le iría jaja), pero si como un Craig desesperado c:. Espero saber que les parece y ya en estos días espero actualizar los otros fics :3 Saluuuuudos!

PD: No me da para hacer una escena más "subida de tono" ya con el comienzo estaba como "god que hagooo" jaja tal veeeez con suerte más adelante escriba algo así en "Una navidad diferente".

PD2: Sí, para variar toda la pelea fue por una exageración xd.

 _ **RequeteMiau**_


End file.
